


Shirt Off My Back

by LiteralCaskOfAmontillado



Series: The Foggy Dew [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Sometimes when ur arms r buff, ur brain is not :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCaskOfAmontillado/pseuds/LiteralCaskOfAmontillado
Summary: Someone didn't do their laundry, and someone else "loans" them a shirt. What a strange way to be introduced to someone.
Series: The Foggy Dew [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735855
Kudos: 1





	Shirt Off My Back

“Sindri? Are you in?” Heresy called as she stepped in the large machine shop.

Sindri appeared quickly from behind a stack of mechanical bits, hair pushed back behind their head. They waved quietly, and Heresy noticed that their regular radio transmitter wasn’t yet connected. Perfect, no Robert Plant to bother her so early in the morning!

“Oh great! You’re awake! I’ve got a favour to ask,” Heresy said with an uneasy smile.

Sindri nodded slowly, ever the one to please, especially when it came to the Silvertongues. But they also knew that if any of them had personally sought them out so early in the morning, trouble was afoot.

“I need to borrow a t-shirt from you,” Heresy asked, her lips quirked up in an uneasy smile.

Far be it for the protomancer to insult someone’s appearance- especially someone they respected so highly- but they didn’t hesitate to begin asking questions. Sindri tapped their chest with an open palm, to which Heresy nodded eagerly. 

With their confusion growing, the protomancer tapped their collar bones with their fingertips, then drew parallel lines down their front. Sindri knew they were small- just over five feet tall, in fact- and it was obvious how much taller Heresy was in comparison. 

“Yes I’m all too aware of my freakishly long torso. Look, I just need to borrow a shirt. I didn’t do my laundry and all I have are jumpers like these, but I’m practically sweating my own personal pool in this thing,” Heresy said as she tugged at the collar of her crewneck, “please, Sin?”

Sindri cocked their head to the right, and looked at Heresy’s shorts. They were a relaxed pair of denim cutoffs, which made Sindri think on when exactly the last time Heresy had worn a pair like that. Sindri then cocked their head to the left, losing count at the years they’d been ticking back. Quiet as ever, Sindri straightened and held up their index finger, then turned and walked away.

“Thank you!” Heresy called after the changeling, who said nothing in response.

A few minutes later, Sindri reappeared with a wadded up ball in their hands. Heresy startled quickly, dropping the trinket she’d been messing with loudly onto the work table. 

“Oh Sin, you’ve saved me,” she sighed with relief, already yanking off her crewneck.

Sindri didn’t have time to look away. Their fearless leader now stood topless in their workshop and hurriedly beckoned for them to hand over the shirt. They threw it weakly at Heresy, who dived a bit for the ball chucked at her.

“‘This is how I roll’, oh that’s darling!” Heresy smiled, showing Sindri their own shirt.

The smiling wheel of cheese wearing sunglasses was quite cute, Sindri had to admit. They didn’t quite remember where they’d gotten that. Perhaps Molly had brought it back for them from Wisconsin? Regardless, they didn’t have any sort of attachment to the garment, and if Heresy happened to never return it, it was no sweat off of their back.

Heresy made quick work of pulling the tiny t-shirt over her head of thick curls, the smiling cheese wedge stretched taut over her chest. 

“These sleeves are so tight,” Heresy sighed as she tugged at the tight hems. 

Sindri nearly broke their vow of silence to protest as Heresy simply flexed her impressive biceps. The sleeves tore loudly at the seams, and Heresy made quick work of removing them completely. However, she quickly froze, and gingerly offered up the shirt scraps to her technician.

“You’re lucky I didn’t like that shirt very much,” Heresy’s mouth hung open as she began to protest, but Sindri held up their hand, “just keep it”

**Author's Note:**

> No sé.


End file.
